


The Price of Love

by Janie94



Series: Tales from the Tribes [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Rituals, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Marco's ultimatum leaves Robert with a difficult choice to make - Joshua's freedom and the well-being of his entire tribe or his own.It shouldn't be such a hard decision, but he can't leave aside the consequences this deal would have for him and Thomas.





	The Price of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [Bluerose06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose06/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> I apologize for not replying to all your comments on the last story yet. I have been without internet for an entire week - I still am, which is the reason I'm uploading this from my phone - and I'm also a bit sick at the moment, but I promise to answer to your lovely comments as soon as I have internet again.
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, Bluerose06 and mariothellama,  
> I'm so thrilled with your excitement for this series that I just had to write the next part even though I should have probably been sleeping my sickness off. But this part just didn't leave my mind and it was one of my favourites to write, that's for sure. I wanted Thomas and Robert to stay away from each other during this story for obvious reasons, but they both just looked at me disapprovingly and told me to go f*** myself. ;-)  
> With every part that I write of this series I am worried that it will be a let-down compared to the previous ones, but I really hope that this one will meet your expectations. Oh, and I would like to remind you again that this story is told from Robert's perspective, so Marco might come off harsher than he is deep down. At least when it comes to anyone beside Robert.
> 
> To any reader who is new to this series: Please read the previous parts for better understanding.  
> Now enjoy. :-)

 

 

 

**Tales from the Tribes 6**

**The Price of Love**

 

“I want _you_ to become my Omega mate, Robert.”

Marco’s words weighed heavy in the air, shocked silence settling over the whole group. Robert kept waiting for his rival to go on and explain his absurd demand but nothing came.

From the corner of his eye he could see Thomas moving forward, staring in outrage at the Golden Alpha. “What kind of sick joke is this?!”

Marco ground his teeth at the Omega’s bold words but he didn’t make the mistake of telling Thomas off for it. Robert would have probably snapped if Marco had dared to attack his true mate – even if it was only verbally. He felt strangely numb as though his mind was rejecting Marco’s words with all its might.

His three guardians were faster to react though and the rage they were oozing was almost tangible.

“How can you dare to ask something so outrageous?” Mats asked, his dark eyes sparkling with enough fury to put any less dominant man to flight.

Marco stood his ground even though he didn’t respond to the other Alpha’s protest. Robert had the feeling that Marco would not answer to anyone but him right now.

Robert’s voice was devoid of any emotion when he finally spoke to Marco. “A mating bond or even just a relationship between two Alphas is completely unheard of.”

Marco’s lips curled into a vicious grin. “That’s why I’m asking you to be my _Omega_ mate. I never spoke of equal status between us.”

All men sucked in a breath, only Robert was not surprised. The moment Marco had stated his condition for Joshua’s freedom, the Red Alpha had known what it would imply. “You want to dominate me.”

Was there a flicker of sympathy in Marco’s eyes? Whatever it was, it vanished again after a split-second. “Exactly.”

He had barely spoken that word before all hell broke loose. Thomas and the three Red Guardians were already charging at him, completely ignoring the border separating them. Marco’s own guardians met them, managing to hold their counterparts off even though they seemed to still be confused about the intentions of their own chief.

It was only Thomas who managed to get through and hurl himself against Marco. The latter had been prepared for it though and turned them around while they were falling, pinning the furious Omega beneath his body. The sight of Marco straddling Thomas’ hips was the one thing that managed to cut through the strange numbness in Robert’s heart and he let out a warning hiss. “Get off my true mate, Marco!”

To his surprise the Golden Alpha obeyed and got back onto his feet, though it was probably just because Marco recognized that it would not help the situation if he stayed. Getting annoyed by the chaos that had erupted, Robert raised his voice. “Guardians, stay back. This is between Marco and me.”

All six warriors let up on each other in an instant and once again tense silence settled over them. Robert crossed the border in slow strides, reaching out to help Thomas back onto his feet. He didn’t say anything to him because he had no idea what to say but he brushed his hand over the Omega’s back in comfort, letting him know that he was there and knew his feelings.

He looked back up at Marco who had been watching them silently. “Why would you do that? Taking me as my mate would rob us both of the possibility to find happiness with someone we love.”

“I’m sorry that I would be hurting Thomas with this,” Marco replied and his eyes flickered briefly down to the Omega with regret. But they hardened instantly when he continued. “But I have to put my own tribe first. Besides, I won’t deny that it brings me joy to know that you will suffer for the rest of your life.”

Robert’s insides curled as he finally began to realize that Marco meant it and this was not just some bad dream. Nevertheless he tried to keep his voice even. “I wouldn’t be able to give you an heir.”

Various heads turned towards him and it was Manuel who spoke their thoughts. “You can’t be seriously considering this.”

“I have to,” Robert replied with a hint of bitterness creeping in. “I don’t like the thought any more than you do, let me assure you of that, but I can’t turn it down right away. Joshua’s freedom depends on my decision.”

He turned back to Marco who finally responded to his objection. “I know and I feel regretful about that indeed. Like any Alpha I always wanted to have children but only with the right partner. Nuri and Mario are our only Omegas and I’m not in love with either of them. They deserve to have a mate who loves them wholeheartedly.” He paused for a moment, his eyes sparkling with malice when he added. “But just because I’m stuck with you as my mate, would not mean that I couldn’t have children. I’m sure arrangements could be made with one of the other Omegas.”

Robert was not sure if Marco was serious or only saying this to tease him. But he couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. “You would consider betraying your mate?”

“If that mate is you then absolutely,” Marco replied with barely hidden contempt. “While I have no doubt that I will enjoy dominating you, there will certainly be times where I’m longing for a less feisty party. And since our marriage would only be a political arrangement, I don’t see why I shouldn’t get to have some fun once in a while.”

While the others seemed to be appalled by Marco’s statement, Robert could not help thinking of Thomas. “And if I decided to have some fun as well?”

Marco gave him a mocking grin. “Do you really think I would allow you to live out your Alpha side with someone else? I am the chief of the tribe, so I can decide any verdict I want. If I found out that you were betraying me, I would not hesitate to kill you, Robert.”

Thomas growled in response but Robert’s hand curled instinctively around the Omega’s arm to hold him back. Everything in him wanted to fight the Alpha for daring to assume that Robert would ever be willing to appear less dominant than him but at the same time he knew that he would have to agree. It made him feel violently sick.  
“I understand your reasons for such a marriage. But isn’t it enough for you to mark me and let me appear as the Omega in public? We don’t need to have sex.”

The last word made Thomas jerk as though he had not even considered the physical part of such an arrangement – and what it would mean for Robert.

Marco’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, we absolutely will have sex. I will enjoy putting you in your place and fucking you until you’re a broken mess. It almost makes it worth it to lose any chance at love if I get to see your misery for the rest of my life.”

The threat made Robert’s Alpha nature go still with fear and his grip around Thomas’ arm loosened enough for the latter to break free and attack the Golden Alpha again. This time there was enough force behind his assault to send Marco to the ground. He was about to raise his fist and bring it down on Marco’s face when Robert caught his wrist in mid-air. “No, Thomas! While I’m grateful that you are defending my honour, you have to remember that Joshua is still at our enemies’ mercy. Don’t do anything that would endanger his safety.”

Thomas’ scowl was so dark that Robert almost expected his beautiful betrothed to attack him instead. But after a long moment Thomas got off Marco with a hateful snarl.

Marco stood up slowly, wary eyes returning to Robert. “So, what do you say? Joshua’s life or your pride? What is more important to you?”

For the first time the youngest Omega cut in, looking deeply hurt by Marco as though the leader of the Golden Tribe had personally disappointed him. “You wouldn’t dare to harm me. Not after I became Julian’s mate.”

“And yet we are having this conversation because you intend to go back to the Red Tribe,” Marco argued calmly. “I wish Julian all the happiness in the world but you are still a part of the Red Tribe. I don’t owe you any loyalty.” His gaze returned to Robert. “If your chief accepts my offer though, I don’t see any reason to keep you and Julian from meeting up every once in a while.”

As though Joshua’s freedom wasn’t enough reason for Robert to agree to the deal. The noose was slowly tightening on him…

Shoving away his fears for now Robert moved his fingers down to take Thomas’ hand. "Allow me a word with my betrothed.”

Marco inclined his head in acceptance while Robert was pulling a fighting Thomas with him to have some privacy. As soon as they were out of earshot Thomas tore his hand free, his eyes blazing with anger. “Why aren’t you telling Marco off for suggesting such a thing?! He can’t demand our chief in exchange for an Omega’s life!”

“Yet he does,” Robert argued. “And while I share your pain, you have to ask yourself one question. Would you honestly sacrifice Joshua’s life just to be with me?”

Thomas went silent, various emotions crossing his face. “Don’t ask me to choose. You’re my true mate and I love you. But Joshua is like a little brother to me. I couldn’t live with letting him down, knowing it could be his death. Or worse.”

Robert took Thomas’ face between his hand, a deep wave of love for his loyal and passionate Omega overcoming him. “I know, love, I know. But you have to ask yourself what would be worse. Joshua getting tortured or me getting…” He was about to say ‘raped’ but caught himself just in time. If he said that word, Thomas might lose control completely. “… Taken by Marco.”

“But you’re an Alpha, this would be torture for you as well!” Thomas argued vehemently.

Robert tried to smile but was not sure if he succeeded. “Indeed. But think carefully and then tell me. Would you rather let your young, innocent Omega brother be tortured or an Alpha like me?”

Thomas flinched and in the silence that followed, his eyes were slowly filling with tears. “Don’t make me choose, Robert, please!”

Seeing his Omega struggling to hold back tears tore at Robert’s Alpha nature like vicious claws but he needed Thomas to understand that he had no other choice but to break his heart. Still he hated himself a little bit for using his Alpha voice now. _“Tell me.”_

Thomas started trembling violently as he fought against the inevitable urge to obey. He was shaking in Robert’s arms by the time he lost the fight and whispered brokenly, “You’re stronger than Joshua. I’d rather have you suffering than him.”

He slumped down to the ground defeated after this admission, as though he was convinced he had just let his mate down. And while Robert couldn’t shake off the part that was hurt by Thomas’ words, he focused on the thing that had prompted him to make Thomas admit it out loud. “Hush, Thomas, don’t cry. I feel flattered that you believe me to be so strong. I will think of your trust in me whenever I feel like I’m about to break.”

“No,” Thomas whimpered and he reached up to embrace Robert’s waist, burying his face against the Alpha’s thigh. “Please don’t do this. I have been waiting for you for so long, don’t leave me again!”

Unable to hold back his own tears Robert knelt down beside Thomas, pulling him against his chest as they both wept. His hand was stroking Thomas’ hair soothingly, trying to calm the Omega but how could he? He was a mess himself. “Please don’t make this harder than it already is. I would give everything to be with you.”

He had barely ended before Thomas tilted his head to the side and kissed him hard. Robert let out a surprised gasp and instantly Thomas’ tongue was claiming his mouth almost painfully, his hands pushing at the Alpha’s chest until he was lying on the forest floor underneath the Omega. Instantly Thomas’ hand was tugging at Robert’s belt, apparently uncaring about the handle of Robert’s sword digging into his upper thigh.

Robert managed to break away from the rough kiss, trying to get a hold of Thomas’ wrists. “We can’t do that. I’m meant to stay pure, remember?”

He was taken aback by the furious snarl he received. “I was meant to be your first! The only one you would ever lay with.”

Robert moaned when he could suddenly feel Thomas rubbing himself against his groin, desperate for a reaction. The Alpha couldn’t bring himself to push him off and part of him just wanted to give in and have his mate this one time at least, consequences be damned. But then he would no longer be pure enough to become Marco’s Omega. And there would be no deal for Joshua’s freedom.

“Thomas, please stop.” His voice was gentle but above him the Omega still flinched as though he had been whipped, his eyes glowing blue in the silver moonlight.

He pushed off Robert but before the Alpha could stand up as well, Thomas had already slapped him across the face. Robert jerked back at the unexpected hit, his eyes burning more with the shame of having let his mate down than the actual pain of the slap.

“I hate you, Robert!” Thomas screamed at the top of his lungs and in the dead of the night his voice seemed to carry through the entire forest. “I hate you for always being so damn noble, I hate you for leaving me!”

This time Robert sank down onto his knees of his own accord and he felt like vomiting all of a sudden.

_His Omega hated him._

“Please don’t say that,” Robert managed to get out weakly. “I couldn’t bear you of all people hating me.”

Thomas laughed brokenly. “See? This is what I’m talking about. You are leaving me behind with a broken heart but you won’t even let me hate you properly.”

Despite his words he leaned down to grab the back of Robert’s neck and tilt his head upwards. Their kiss was gentler this time but no less desperate.

“I hate you,” Thomas repeated in between kisses almost tenderly. “I hate you so damn much.”

“I know,” Robert responded as he kissed down Thomas’ throat, being as gentle as he could because he wanted to make it last. Thomas tilted his head back to give him better access and Robert was stricken by deep possessiveness. His hand found its way to the Omega’s shoulder blades and he was pressing him firmly against his own chest as his kisses started to turn into small bites.

Thomas was moaning deliciously against him and even though they were still wearing their tunics, he could feel the Omega’s aroused cock against his abdomen and the scent of his slick filling the air. It would only take a split-second to claim Thomas like he should be claimed. A split-second to ruin everything.

With great effort Robert managed to tear himself away from Thomas’ skin. “Please forgive me, Thomas. But it’s time now.”

The Omega let out an unhappy growl but he let go of Robert. His hands were shaking and his eyes blazing with anger. “I can forgive you for doing the right thing, Alpha. You are doing this to save Joshua’s life and also to save our future. But I will never forgive the Golden Alpha for tearing us apart. Or for hurting you.” He lowered his head and tried to blink away the tears.

Robert reached out and gently stroked along his true mate’s jawbone. “Don’t worry about me. Our tribe will need its healer to heal their wounds in this difficult time.”

Thomas shuddered. “Our tribe…”

“Yes, our tribe!” Robert repeated with emphasis. “Because no matter what happens, no matter where I will be, the Red Tribe will always be my true home. The place where my heart will be.” He tried to smile. “Where you are.”

Thomas looked up to meet his eyes again and laid his hand above Robert’s. “Stop telling me how much you love me. It would be easier if you just told me that you wanted to let me go.”

“I could tell you that but it would be a lie,” Robert replied softly. “And I don’t think you would want to hear that, no matter how much the alternative hurts.”

“I hate how well you know me,” Thomas whispered after a moment.

Robert chuckled though it sounded suspiciously like a sob. “Well, you seem to hate a great deal about me.”

Thomas smiled even when he leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of Robert’s neck. “Of course I do. You’re the most infuriating Alpha I have ever been with.”

Even though Robert was aware that Thomas was only teasing him, he couldn’t help tensing up. “Just to be clear, if I ever find out about one of your past lovers…”

“Hey, I’m pure, remember?” Thomas retorted with a little shove against his Alpha’s chest.

“Doesn’t mean that you never kissed someone,” Robert replied with a forced smile. It wasn’t helping that Thomas froze all of a sudden. “There was someone?”

“Umm.” Thomas seemed to shrink in his embrace. “It didn’t mean anything, it was years ago. I was curious what the big deal was about kissing. I might have asked Manu to show me.”

A flash of jealousy cut through Robert before he remembered that now was hardly an appropriate time to get jealous of anyone daring to touch his supposed true mate. “Lucky Manu,” he ground out through gritted teeth but at least it drew a small laugh from Thomas.

They stayed in silence then, drinking in each other’s presence as though they wouldn’t survive a second of being parted. Eventually Robert pulled away and took Thomas’ hand. “The longer we stay, the harder it will get. Let’s get this over with.”

And together they were walking back where they had come from. The other warriors and Nuri were still waiting for them but Robert had the feeling there had been a lot of snarling and fighting going on. Joshua’s and Sebastian’s hair was dishevelled as though they had been clawing at each other while the three Red Guardians were glaring daggers into the back of Marco’s head.

The Golden Alpha had turned his face towards them as soon as he had heard them approaching and his eyes were dropping to their joined hands and then up to Thomas’ face instantly. It was obvious that he had heard part of their fighting.

He waited until Thomas and Robert had returned to their place in front of the Red Guardians before speaking to them. “Well? Did you come to a decision?”

Robert met his gaze head-on and he didn’t try to mask his resentment. “We did. I need you to give us Joshua back right now and promise me that you will allow Julian to see him whenever he wants.”

He could feel Manuel and Niklas stiffening behind him, both of them apparently never having considered that their chief might agree to this demand. Marco seemed to be slightly surprised himself though he was quick to mask it. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with his duties towards the tribe, I will not forbid him to see Joshua whenever he likes. But they will need my explicit permission every time Joshua enters our territory.”

Robert nodded. “Fair enough. My last condition is that this agreement goes both ways. The Red Tribe will answer you if you ask for help but if my tribe ever needs you, you will come to us as well.”

Marco was quiet for a moment but then he nodded as well. “If our tribes survive this war, then we will stand by your side as well.”

Robert took a deep breath and extended his arm for the formal gesture of a promise. Before Marco could react, Niklas and Manuel were in Robert’s face and pulling him away from Marco.

“What are you doing?” Manuel asked with audible shock. “You can’t agree to this, it would destroy you!”

“Manuel is right!” Niklas agreed with for him unusual frustration. “We are supposed to protect you, you cannot ask of us to stand by and watch as you accept such a deal.”

Robert laid his left hand onto Manuel’s shoulder, his right onto Niklas’. “I’m grateful to have such loyal friends as you are. But how can I expect my warriors to risk their lives for me in a battle if I wouldn’t do the same for them? My sacrifice will not weaken the Red Tribe, it will make them stronger as you are forced to stand even closer together.” He paused, squeezing their shoulders. “This marriage will not only bring Joshua back to us and ensure that he will get to see his mate. It will ensure that we will never have to stand alone if it comes to a battle between all the tribes.”

Both Betas were rendered silent by his arguments but they looked far from ready to step aside. It was Mats however who spoke up, his voice controlled and even as though he had finally remembered that he was the highest ranking warrior after Robert and needed to calm down the two upset Betas.

“Robert is right. There is no other way for our future. I have to ask you to let him do what he thinks is the right thing.”

Both Betas looked at Mats in shock but eventually they obeyed and made way for Robert. The Red Alpha took a deep breath, his eyes flickering to the side where Joshua and Julian were standing. The Golden Warrior looked upset as though he hated being one of the reasons for this disaster. Joshua was clutching his mate’s hand and he was close to tears.

Robert turned his attention back to the waiting Marco, extending his arm to him once more. The Golden Alpha stepped closer as well, slowly as though he was struggling with himself. Then he mirrored Robert’s position and grasped his forearm, his voice even when he announced.

“I hereby promise to return Joshua to you without any other conditions. He will be free to visit his mate and spend time with him as long as it doesn’t interfere with Julian’s warrior duties. I also promise to aid the Red Tribe in battle should the need arise.”

Some of the tension in Robert’s heart eased at Marco’s direct and unambiguous words. There was no trap lurking in the promise, not that he had seriously expected such a dirty move from the Golden Alpha.

He cleared his throat and answered. “In return I hereby promise to give myself over to you in marriage. May our own bond forge one between our tribes as well.”

Robert intended to drop his arm but Marco’s grip didn’t relent. When he looked up questioningly, the Golden Alpha’s eyes were dark with satisfaction. “Where are you going, Omega? Did you think I insisted on so many witnesses just for this promise?”

Robert tensed up. He had wondered why Marco had wanted all six guardians and their two healers to be present tonight. So many witnesses were usually only needed at a grand gathering…

Robert’s voice was cold when he inquired. “You want the engagement to take place right away?” Behind him his tribe members froze in shock and through their bond, Robert could feel Thomas’ pain at hearing this news. “The other tribes won’t be pleased if we overlook them.”

Marco’s face was unreadable. “They won’t be pleased either way. Sergio will know why we did it and the arrangement will worry him, that’s what I’m hoping for at least. And I imagine that Kuba won’t be pleased either considering he seems to like you so much.” It was hard to tell whether he was being serious or mocking Robert.

The latter bit his lip but he figured it didn’t matter if the engagement took place in two weeks or right now. The outcome was all the same. And yet he had hoped to have some more time to prepare himself. An engagement at the gathering would have meant at least another three months until the marriage. An engagement now meant that Robert would have to leave his tribe after the next gathering already. Everything in Robert revolted at what he was about to do but he forced himself to think of his tribe, to think of Joshua. He was doing this for them.

Slowly he sank down onto his knees in front of Marco, the posture of an Omega during such a betrothal ceremony. He hated to see the gleeful spark in Marco’s eyes, holding his rival’s gaze for a long moment before finally dropping it in surrender. His shoulders were trembling with the effort to appear submissive and not challenge the Alpha in front of him. He kept his eyes firmly on Marco’s knee-level, so caught up in his concentration to stay down that the hands cupping his face were taking him by his surprise. The gentleness in Marco’s grip was almost worse than the submitting itself was.

Robert was forced to meet Marco’s eyes again and his resentment only grew when he saw the vicious smirk tugging at the other Alpha’s mouth. The seconds of utter silence stretched, the tension between the warriors growing dangerously before Robert managed to speak the words he had expected Thomas to say to him soon.

“I offer my life to you, Alpha. If you want me to, I will happily become your Omega and form a bond of love and devotion that will last a lifetime.”

Everything about his vow sounded like a mockery of their true meaning. He was neither an Omega nor would he happily become one for this man. Not to mention that love and devotion would never be a part of this arrangement.

One of Marco’s hands moved to his cheek, his index finger tracing Robert’s bottom lip almost curiously. The Red Alpha had to fight the urge to bite it off. Marco was enjoying this power play far too much.

“I accept your proposal, Omega,” Marco responded. “I indeed _want you_ to become my mate. May the witnesses attest it to the Gods.”

No one said anything in response. Not that anyone could considering how abstruse this whole situation was. Robert’s trembling intensified a thousand fold when he could feel Thomas’ pain through the bond but he didn’t dare to look at him. If Robert saw his true mate now, he would probably not be strong enough to go through with this.

He flinched when Marco dropped to his knees as well, leaning forward to breathe in the scent at Robert’s throat. His whisper was so low that only Robert could hear him. “At least you are pleasing to look at, Robert. Maybe I won’t have to take that many herbs to get aroused by your willing submission.”

Robert growled in response, his hand winding around Marco’s throat. The Golden Alpha only chuckled though. “Please behave yourself or I will have to punish you, Omega.”

“I thought you already intended to hurt me during our nights together?” Robert spat back, not caring that the other men could hear him. “What difference does it make?”

Marco pulled back to look at him, his eyes surprisingly soft. “Oh, I think it makes a very big difference. There are enough ways to hurt you without having sex and I’m sure you don’t want poor Thomas to suffer even more than he already does. Or do you seriously want him to watch while I am humiliating you?”

That cut off Robert’s protests. He never wanted Thomas to see anything of the things Marco would most likely do to him. Robert loosened his grip on Marco’s throat, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

Marco smiled and it looked almost genuine this time, his hand stroking along Robert’s jawbone almost comfortingly. Robert wanted to bat it away but he forced himself to stay still, even accepting Marco’s following words. “That’s a good boy. I knew we would understand each other.”

He leaned forward again and Robert expected Marco to scent him again. But this time the angle was different and before it registered with Robert what was happening, Marco was holding his chin in an immobile grip while he was pressing their lips together.

Robert let out a muffled sound of surprise and he was distantly aware of Thomas’ angry growl from beside them. Robert’s reaction was instant without any chance of stopping himself. The kiss lasted for barely more than a second before Robert had slapped Marco hard across the face, sending him onto his back.

The Golden Alpha didn’t get angry though but seemed as surprised about his own reaction as Robert. He wiped the blood from his lip and responded calmly. “Since I understand that all of this is a bit much for you now, I will overlook your disrespectful behaviour towards your betrothed this one time. The next time you hit me it will have consequences.”

He straightened and Robert dared to stand up as well. His lips were tingling from the kiss and he felt violated. Well, he should better get used to the feeling…

Marco was looking at Joshua expectantly, his demeanour back to the caring tribe leader now that he was no longer facing his former rival and now betrothed. “You are free to return home, Joshua. I’m sure your whole tribe is longing to take you into their arms again.”

Joshua let go of Julian’s hand but he didn’t move away. His face openly displayed the sense of betrayal and disappointment that he was feeling. “I thought you were different, that you cared! But you are no better than Sergio! At least he made his intentions clear while you hide behind pretty words and noble intentions. But inside you’re just as cruel and selfish as he is!”

Marco’s eyes flashed with fury. “Be careful how you speak to me. I don’t take kindly to being compared to that monster.”

Joshua dropped his gaze in submission but it was Thomas who responded. “You’re the monster! You intend to rape Robert!”

Before Marco could say something, Robert cut in. “Joshua, Thomas, that’s enough. This is between Marco and me alone. He has his reasons for hating me so much and as part of our deal I accept every way he wants to take it out on me.”

Thomas and Joshua stared at him in disbelief while Marco seemed furious. “I don’t need you of all people to defend me!” He took a breath to calm himself before he repeated. “Joshua, please leave now. And Thomas, for what it is worth I’m truly sorry for having to do this to you. But I have no other choice.”

“There is always a choice!” Thomas snarled with unhidden contempt. “And it is your choice alone to hurt Robert.”

Marco stiffened. “Don’t ask me for kindness, Thomas. I have none when it comes to this man.”

“And this is why I will always hate you,” Thomas retorted without mercy. “Because you don’t even want to see him for who he really is. A kind man and for sure a much better leader than you will ever be.”

Marco was on him in the blink of an eye, pressing Thomas down onto the ground while his jaws closed threateningly around the back of the Omega’s neck to hold him down. The sight of another Alpha subduing his true mate made Robert see red in response and he threw himself at the pair, pushing Marco off Thomas harshly. “Don’t you dare touching him!”

Marco bared his teeth and his fury was tinged with a spark of jealousy. “You would put his wellbeing above mine? Really, Robert, I’m offended. But since you seem to forget about my warnings, I suppose you want me to punish you in front of your beloved true mate!”

Robert paled and he wasn’t quick enough to stop Marco from turning them around. Suddenly he was lying on his back with the Golden Alpha above him, pinning his wrists down to keep him from lashing out. In the next moment Marco’s mouth closed over Robert’s most vulnerable spot and he bit down.

It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood but it hurt nevertheless as Robert struggled against it. He growled as he pushed at Marco’s chest but the younger Alpha kept his jaw locked, biting him until Robert’s struggling ceased.

Eventually the Red Alpha went limp beneath him and his heart burned with the humiliation of being forced into submission in such an intimate way in front of not only his warriors but Thomas.

Finally Marco let go of him and there was a flicker of sympathy and regret in his eyes before he managed to mask it. He climbed off Robert and the latter followed him hesitantly, rubbing his abused throat. He could feel a bruising mark building there, the imprints of Marco’s teeth on his skin. He had not been prepared for this feeling of helplessness and he was endlessly glad about Marco’s next words.

“I suppose we should all head back to our tribes now before things get out of hand. We will see each other at the next grand gathering.” He turned back to Robert, his voice surprisingly gentle when he added. “I don’t need to remind you that we are to be pure for the ceremony, don’t I? You may bid goodbye to your true mate but don’t get carried away.”

“I remember the terms,” Robert responded simply, his voice hoarse.

Marco nodded in acknowledgement and motioned for his warriors and Nuri to follow him back to where they had come from. Robert had the feeling the Golden Tribe would be almost as confused and outraged about an enemy becoming their chief’s mate as his own.

***

 

The news of Robert’s engagement to Marco left the entire Red Tribe in a state of shock. Most warriors, especially the Alphas knew of course what it would entail, the role Robert would have to take on there. No one of them had ever imagined losing their chief, at least not in this way. Most tribe leaders had died in battles, some of them had been blessed to die of old age. But their people had never lost a leader to an enemy tribe before and they were evidently struggling to accept this.

Meanwhile Robert was busy handing over the reins to Mats. In the span of five days they had patrolled the whole area twice even though Mats knew it as well as Robert did. It spoke volumes of the grief the entire tribe went through that Mats lay beside him every night during their journey, his arm slung tightly around Robert’s waist as though he feared Marco would appear in the night and take Robert away from them.

Mats had never been very affectionate with Robert before, both of them being of the conviction that touching implied a certain level of intimacy. But during these last two weeks this seemed entirely forgotten and Robert didn’t protest against Mats holding him close in his sleep and even scenting him, knowing that the Alpha needed this so badly. And Robert couldn’t deny that it brought him a bit of comfort as well.

After their return to the village things got only harder though. There was so much to be taken care of that Robert was busy the entire day and fell into bed exhausted. Thomas was there every time Robert entered his cottage but they didn’t talk much, too sad and devastated to do more than hold each other.

It was the last day before the grand gathering that Robert finally joined Thomas for his check-up on Sven. Robert had stopped his bonding with the babies as soon as they had returned with Joshua, knowing that he wouldn’t be the tribe leader any longer anyway. Robert was only here to say goodbye now.

Sven had been deeply upset ever since their return and as soon as Robert entered the cottage, the pregnant Omega had thrown himself into his arms to hold him tight. “Alpha, finally! I was beginning to fear you wouldn’t come to say good bye.”

Robert held him, glancing briefly towards Mats. But Sven’s mate didn’t seem to mind the contact at all and was taking his time making the bed to give them some privacy.

Robert inhaled the scent of pregnant Omega as deep as he could, allowing the protectiveness and happiness to wash away his fears for a brief moment. It was so easy for him being the dominant Alpha, looking out for the Omegas and he had no idea how he was supposed to deal with the new role that he would take on soon.

Sven melted into his arms and Robert became more aware of the bump between them, the two babies now caressed by the feel of one of their fathers and their supposed leader. It suddenly dawned on Robert that he would not even see them getting born and the thought devastated him. He let one hand rest on Sven’s belly, needing to feel his bond with the two babies one final time. “They are going to be the most beautiful babies in existence, I just know that.”

Sven chuckled though it sounded more like a sob. “Of course they will be. I just hope they are not going to be a stubborn as Mats.”

From the other side of the room Mats gave them a dark look. “I heard that. I just hope they won’t become as handsome as you are, otherwise I will be busy scaring away all their suitors.”

Sven grinned. “You’re a true charmer. I wish it wasn’t working.”

Robert smiled as he listened to the couple’s bickering until Thomas eventually joined them. He had merely got some herbs for the pregnant Omega and was now handing them over, his eyes uncharacteristically distant.

“Take them before you go to bed, they should help you sleep.”

Sven grimaced at the strong smell of the herbs but nodded obediently. “As long as it keeps these two rascals quiet so I can sleep a bit, I will take everything.”

Mats came over towards them and Robert made way for him, letting the other Alpha embrace his mate. He had to smile wistfully at feeling the love between them. “At least me leaving won’t have any bad impact on the children. It would be too late if they needed to form a new bond with a leader now. Fortunately they already share a very deep one with Mats.”

Mats’ eyes darkened with emotion. “Please don’t try to make me see anything good about this situation. If there was a way to get you out of this deal, I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“I know that,” Robert assured him though he still felt deeply touched to hear the confirmation. “But this was my decision and I am prepared to take the consequences.”

Mats didn’t respond and both Alphas watched Thomas as the healer led Sven to his cot to examine him. There was still one thing that had been on Robert’s mind though. “There is one problem left though.” At Mats’ curious gaze he added. “Our Omega trinity.”

Understanding dawned on Mats’ face and he shot a nervous look towards his mate. But Sven was only listening quietly, no sign of jealousy in his posture.

James, Thiago and Javi were a special case, all three of them Omegas and happily mated. But every once in a while their heats were too strong for them to take care of each other the way they needed to and they required an Alpha strong enough to handle three Omegas at once. Robert had taken on that responsibility since they had become bonded and the hardest part of it had been to keep the Omegas from staining his purity and on the other hand to keep them from making him a part of their bond.

“They will need an Alpha to help them.”

Mats nodded, his eyes set on Sven. “I would gladly to it but only if my mate is alright with it. And only once our babies are born and our life has become less chaotic. Maybe Sandro could do it in the meantime, he is a strong and unmated Alpha."

Robert bit his lip. “Perhaps. But I would have preferred not to let an unmated Alpha near them. Things could get out of control very quickly and the four of them might do something they regret, maybe even mark each other in the heat of the moment.”

“You weren’t mated either and still managed to hold back,” Mats reminded him softly.

Robert dropped his gaze, unable to keep his voice from sounding bitter. “Yes, but I knew in my heart that I belonged to Thomas alone. I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t been so in love with him.”

Mats didn’t respond, knowing fully well that nothing he said would be able to help Robert. He turned towards Sven. “I think Sven and the babies are good for now. You two should make use of the little time you have left.”

To say goodbye. Mats didn’t say it but the implication stood in the room nevertheless. Robert gave his guardian a grateful nod before leaving the couple’s cottage, feeling Thomas follow him silently. They walked away from the village, needing the privacy of the woods to finally talk to each other. As soon as they were surrounded by trees, Robert’s eyes searched for his beautiful Omega, finding Thomas looking back at him with a similar miserable expression.

For ten years Robert had believed this man would become his mate and that they would be happy together, a couple deeply in love fated to be together by the Gods. But somehow Marco had found a way around this blessing that had been bestowed upon them. Maybe they were fated to be united after death when they would enter the halls of their ancestors. The thought still didn’t make this easier to bear.

“I’m sorry, Thomas.” He needed to say it, he needed his true mate to understand that he meant it.

“It’s not your fault,” Thomas replied immediately.

“Indeed, it isn’t,” Robert agreed. “But I need you to know that I didn’t make the decision to leave you. I made the decision to save Joshua and possibly the future of our tribe.”

Thomas’ eyes softened and he reached out to take Robert’s hand. “I know that. You don’t have to fear that I’m angry with you. I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day. You know that I could never hate you, right?”

Robert smiled. “Yes, I know that. Though I can’t say it didn’t hurt me to hear you throw that at me.”

Guilt appeared in Thomas’ eyes. “I was just so worried about you. I still am.” He stepped closer, taking Robert's other hand as well. “Why does Marco hate you so much? He never struck me as someone who enjoys other people’s pain.”

Robert let out a heavy sigh. He had known this question would come up sooner or later and he knew Thomas deserved to know the truth. He just hoped the Omega wouldn’t see him differently afterwards.  
“You’re right, he is not like that at all. I would say he is one of the best leaders the Golden Tribe ever had. But our history dates back to before we became chiefs of our tribes.” He paused for a moment as he thought back to that fateful day. “I was eighteen and had just finished my warrior ceremony a few days before. I had been angry with our chief Mark for not letting me partake sooner because I had started training much younger than most other warriors and was already a regular part of warrior life by the time I turned sixteen. But Mark insisted that I wasn’t mature enough and too reckless. I didn’t believe him of course, I felt like I was being treated differently just because he didn’t want others to think he favoured me for being the former chief’s son.” He felt stupid admitting this out loud but he had been too angry back then to see how ridiculous his suspicion had been. “After I became a warrior, Mark led us to the Golden Tribe for a battle. I was hell-bent on proving myself and showing my chief that I was a formidable warrior and would give it all for my tribe.”

He could see that Thomas was realizing where this was heading. “I remember that. I was still in training to become a healer at that time.”

Robert nodded. “Chances were even, both tribes held their ground for a long time. I was exhausted and had returned to the back of the line to let other warriors take my position and get a moment of rest. For the first time I could afford to look around and take in how the battle was going overall. Our three guardians were getting attacked by four other warriors and Luca was the only one still uninjured and able to fight them off. Mark was alone and unprotected, fighting one on one. I was the only one able to see a young Golden Warrior heading for him from behind.”

Thomas’ eyes widened. “What happened? What did you do?”

Robert grimaced. “I struck him down with three arrows before he reached Mark. I killed him. He already fell after the first arrow but he was getting back on his knees and I feared he would continue his attack on Mark. So I shot a second arrow. He fell to the side.” Robert didn’t realize he was trembling now, eyes distant as he replayed the memory. “But he was still breathing, so I shot a third. Until he was finally dead.” He forced himself to look at Thomas. “He was Marco’s brother.”

The Omega stared at him shocked for a long moment before he found his voice again. “The one kill during that battle, it was you. _Alpha_ said it was one of those accidents that can happen during battles.”

“He was trying to protect me,” Robert admitted. “But I assure you that it was no accident. I was very aware of what I was doing. I was driven by my fear for our leader but I should have known that no warrior would kill a chief. Mark would have probably got hurt and we might have lost the battle but that is all. I had no right to kill him, not this way. But I still did and we won the battle but none of us returned with the feeling of victory. We had all lost that day. And that, Thomas, is the reason why Marco hates me so much.”

The Omega looked deeply shaken. “I guess that explains things. But his brother wasn’t the first warrior that got killed in battle and he won’t be the last.”

“Marco doesn’t resent me for killing his brother, he resents me for meaning to kill his brother and succeeding. There is a difference.” It was silent for a long time and when Robert couldn’t bear it any longer he dared to meet Thomas’ eyes again. "Do you think different of me now?”

“No,” Thomas responded firmly. “Nothing you said or did could change the way I feel about you. You were trying to protect your chief and you made a mistake that cost someone else’s life.” He cupped Robert’s face and the Alpha went still, listening intently to his beloved’s words. “Is it tragic? Yes. Is it your fault? Yes. But does it give Marco the right to do anything to you that he wants? No!”

He leaned forward and kissed the Alpha slowly. Robert’s hands found their way into Thomas’ hair and though a part of his brain was telling him it would be wiser to stop and keep the distance that had been between them the past few days, he was unable to pull away. He was nibbling at Thomas’ jaw, tracing the bone closer towards his ear.

The Omega’s whispered words made him shudder. “You belong to me, Robert. No matter what Marco will do, no matter what marks he will leave, you will always belong to me.”

Robert didn’t protest, allowing the words to reach his heart and give him comfort. His tongue was flicking over Thomas’ earlobe, making the Omega groan with ardour. A hand was pulling demandingly at Robert’s hair, a mouth placing light kisses down his throat. Robert tilted his head back, revelling in his desire for the beautiful Omega. Thomas was pulling at the fabric hindering his way and Robert helped him to get it off. As soon as his torso was bared, Thomas was back on him, his lips descending down over the Alpha’s chest as he dropped down onto his knees. “I could come just from touching your body, Alpha,” Thomas whispered in a hoarse voice, the heated words sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

Robert stared down at him, taking in the sight of Thomas on his knees for him. Possessiveness took over again, drowning out rational thought and he buried his hands in Thomas’ unruly hair to stroke it instead of stopping him when the Alpha pulled down his pants to free his cock.

Thomas admired him for a moment before he looked back up at Robert, the blue in his eyes so intense that Robert felt like he was burning from the inside. “Have you ever dreamt of me pleasuring you?”

“Countless times,” Robert admitted without hesitation.

Thomas smirked, one hand wrapping around the Alpha’s aroused cock. “I’m going to make your dreams come true. This once at least.”

Robert froze. “But the purity ritual…”

Thomas’ eyes darkened with frustration. “I don’t care. Me pleasuring you will only ruin my own purity not yours. And without you I won’t need to remain pure any longer.”

Robert’s heart clenched and he softened his grip, accepting Thomas’ gift with gratitude. “I love you, Thomas. This will never change.”

Instead of responding the Omega leaned forward to take Robert’s cock into his mouth. Robert gasped at the new sensation of heat enveloping him and he forgot to breathe, reduced to the feeling of Thomas’ tongue tracing the length of his arousal. Thomas’ hand at the base was tightening slightly and Robert moaned at the spark of pleasure it elicited in him. Robert was unable to stay still any longer and his hips jerked, pushing his cock deeper into Thomas’ mouth. The Omega tensed but he opened his mouth wider, ready to take everything his Alpha would give him.

Robert smiled down at him, one hand softly stroking Thomas’ head, the gesture a stark contrast to the rough jerks of Robert’s hips as he fucked his true mate’s mouth without mercy. “Gods, Thomas! You’re amazing, don’t stop!”

Thomas’ eyes crinkled as though saying ‘as if I ever would’. He was applying more pressure to the base of Robert’s cock, loosening his grip momentarily before squeezing it again and the Alpha welcomed the rush of light pain and pleasure. Thomas’ tongue was repeatedly swirling over the tip of his cock and Robert was mewling at the slow, torturous wave of pleasure building up within him. And when Thomas managed to take him in even deeper, Robert was pushed over the edge, climaxing inside of the younger one’s mouth. Thomas pulled off with a cough before Robert’ knot could swell, looking beautifully fucked with his hair dishevelled and spit and cum dripping from his chin.

Robert bent down to kiss him, slowly licking him clean. Pride and possessiveness made him smile as he tasted himself on the Omega’s skin. He stilled in surprise when another scent hit his nose and he realized that Thomas had come just from pleasuring him. “What I would give to taste you as well.”

Thomas changed the angle until their lips met again and Robert claimed him greedily. Somehow they ended up on the forest ground again with Thomas on his back and a naked Robert above him, pressing him down as he abused his mouth. The smell of Thomas’ slick was tempting him to slide down and lick at the Omega’s secret core but Robert was not allowed to touch him intimately.

His frustration must have transferred through their bond because Thomas pulled away with an unreadable expression. “You can’t touch me until the purity ritual is over and done with.”

Robert sighed. “I know.”

“No,” Thomas protested and then repeated with emphasis. “You can’t touch me _until_ the purity ritual is over and done with.”

Robert straightened and looked down at his Omega puzzled. “What are you suggesting?”

“You’re still an Alpha, you will have ruts especially when you are forced to submit all the time. You will need an Omega from time to time, even the Golden Alpha can’t deny that.”

Robert froze. “I can’t ask this of Marco. You heard him, he will kill me should I ever betray him. And keeping in mind how much he hates me, do you honestly think he will agree to someone lessening the pain of my ruts? Especially to the only man I have ever loved?”

Thomas hesitated for a heartbeat, looking defeated. “No. He wouldn’t allow me of all people to help you.”

Robert smiled fondly. “I appreciate your concern but I will have to make it through this on my own. All I have to do is spread my legs and think of you when he takes me, right?”

Thomas shivered, his eyes filling with tears. “Please don’t try to play it down. You’re an Alpha down to your bones, you can’t just ‘spread your legs and take it’.”

Robert stared down at him, wishing he could say something to ease Thomas’ pain but there was nothing. Thomas would worry and miss him, he would cry and hurt because his true mate would never be his. The thought of Thomas’ misery spread in Robert’s mind like acid, everything else disappearing in the all-consuming feeling of protectiveness. He didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late.

His hands were cupping Thomas’ face, preventing him from turning away or escaping. The Omega stilled, confusion and wariness showing on his face. “Robert, what’s wrong? Your eyes are red again.”

He gasped when Robert’s grip on his face tightened and the Alpha leaned down until he was inches away from the Omega, his voice dropping to the Alpha tone. _“You will find love again.”_ Thomas froze in horror, his eyes widening. _“You will find someone whom you can be with and you will allow them into your heart. You will not keep them out because of your feelings for me but accept them.”_

“No, stop it!” Thomas protested, pushing as hard as he could against Robert’s chest but the Alpha stayed as still and unmoving as a marble statue.

_“Once I am mated to Marco, you will find a mate of your own and be happy without me.”_

“Robert, please!” Thomas begged him, the tears falling from his eyes as he fought against the compulsion to give in.

The Alpha smiled even as his heart broke at the next words. _“And then you will let go of our love. It will only remain a memory as you move on with your bonded mate.”_

He dropped his head to Thomas’ shoulder as soon as he was done, everything in him hurting at what he had just done. Their bond seemed to freeze, still present but ready to shatter like glass at the Alpha’s command. Thomas was sobbing underneath him and Robert knew with unsettling clarity that the Omega would never forgive him for taking away his free will.

“I’m sorry, Thomas. But I can only survive as long as I know that you are safe and happy.”

Thomas didn’t respond, he only turned them onto their sides and curled against Robert’s body to feel him as close as possible as though it could help him fight against the Alpha’s command.

 

***

 

The sun was setting when the warriors of the Red Tribe were leaving their village for the grand gathering. The last gathering where Robert would be the one to lead his people. Niklas and Manuel were walking behind him in their positions as guardians, but Robert had insisted that Mats was walking beside him this time to make it clear to the other tribes what role the Alpha would soon be taking up. Robert was clad in nothing but a thin white tunic that went down to his ankles and he was grasping Mats’ hand. The latter was technically not the chief yet but it was common tradition for the tribe leader and the Omega to hold hands on the wedding day, as a symbol of giving over the responsibility to the latter’s husband. And because of their strange situation Robert couldn’t take up both roles. Thomas was walking quietly behind the two guardians, looking pale and devastated while the other warriors followed with similar expressions.

Robert couldn’t ever remember such a heaviness of spirit befalling his tribe while they were walking down the mountain path for a gathering. These occasions were usually anticipated by all warriors because it gave them the only opportunity to socialize with the other tribes without having to fear a fight.

Tonight was different though.

It was unusually quiet and Robert was keeping his attention on the narrow road. It was tricky for him and Mats to maneuverer their way along the mountainside without letting go of each other, both of them flinching every time the soft ground gave way and they were overcome with the instinct to hold on to a rock.

When they finally reached the sacred ground at the foot of the mountain, the White as well as the Black Tribe were already there.

Kuba and Sergio had stepped forward to greet Robert as soon as they had spotted him but both of them froze upon seeing his clothing. Kuba raised an eyebrow teasingly. “I assume by your clothes that Thomas accepted your proposal. But as eager as you are, I’m afraid you can’t marry him tonight, you two are not even properly betrothed yet.”

Robert was not able to respond, both because of his vow of silence and Kuba’s words tearing into his wounded heart. The Black Alpha frowned upon seeing the look on his face and he turned towards Thomas standing behind the guardians. His smirk disappeared when he saw that Thomas was wearing his usual clothes and not a white robe. “Would one of you please explain to me what is going on here?”

Sergio appeared behind Kuba. “Yes, I would like to know that as well.”

Seeing as Mats was holding Robert’s hand and therefore the chosen representative, both chiefs turned expectantly towards the tall Alpha.

Mats gave them an apologetic look. “We should wait until the Golden Tribe has arrived, it will make explaining this situation much… easier.”

More believable was most likely the term he had wanted to use but that would have only fuelled the two chiefs’ curiosity. The minutes seemed to pass torturously slow as they waited in silence, only the hushed whispers of the White and Black Warriors audible.

Then finally a group of people approached from the distance. The group was led by Marco, his white tunic shining brightly in the moonlight even from the distance. Sergio sucked in a breath when Marco came closer and turned back towards Robert. “What is the meaning of this?”

Robert suppressed an answering snarl, glad when Mats responded for him. “Robert is not allowed to speak I’m afraid. Not until the wedding ceremony has started.”

“The wedding ceremony?” Kuba inquired, his eyes returning to Thomas with disbelief. “Leaving aside the fact that Robert is not betrothed, why is his true mate not wearing white as well then?”

Thomas held his gaze but despite his defiance Robert could see him shattering from the inside when he said, “Look again, Black Alpha. His _mate_ is wearing white.”

Kuba and Sergio both hurled around, staring at Marco with shocked expressions. But the chief of the Golden Tribe was only looking at Thomas with sympathy.

Sergio was the first to regain his voice. “You can’t mean this, both of you!”

Marco’s lips curled but he kept his mouth shut.

Before the two chiefs could start a fight, Mats was pulling at Robert’s hand and leading him into the middle of the circle for the only occasion where Robert would be allowed to speak even before the wedding ceremony had started. Robert let go of his hand and waited until Marco and two very confused chiefs had sat down with their tribes, his lips curling fondly when he saw Joshua invading the line of Golden Warriors and sitting down beside a smiling Julian.

Then Robert raised his voice. “Welcome, tribes. I’m honoured to be the one addressing you first in this night of peace.” His eyes flickered briefly to Marco. “We had no battles in the past three months, but three weeks ago one of our Omega warriors – Joshua – found wolf tracks again. He followed them and accidentally crossed the border to the Golden Tribe.” Several heads turned to the Omega in question and most of the people from the White and Black Tribe seemed puzzled by Joshua sitting in the midst of his enemies when he had arrived with his own tribe. Robert waited until the murmuring had died down a bit before continuing.

“Joshua was held as a prisoner there for several days but he has safely returned to his own tribe by now.” He could feel Mats’ surprised gaze on him, the Alpha most likely wondering why Robert hadn’t mentioned Marco’s ultimatum. Robert had contemplated it but it would result in chaos right away. He shoved the thought away. “Which brings me to a more joyful announcement right away. Joshua, Julian, will you come and join me, please?”

The two young men stood up instantly and stepped into the circle. Renewed whispers were audible among the crowd, the nearest ones taking note of the matching marks on their throats.

Robert took Joshua by one hand and Julian by the other, holding them in front of his own chest. “These two strong warriors have formed the most sacred of our bonds – a mating bond.” Surprised gasps went through the crowd at the unexpected news. It had been a long time since there had last been a bond between members of two different clans.

Robert placed Julian’s hand above Joshua’s and continued. “They are now united forever and the whole Red Tribe wishes them all the best for their future.”

He let go of the couple’s hands but before they could head back to the rest of the Golden Tribe, Sergio stood up with a challenging expression.

“You failed to mention to whose clan they will belong now. I suppose the Omega will join the Golden Tribe tonight?”

Joshua and Julian both tensed but Robert had almost expected that question from the White Alpha and replied calmly. “No. Marco and I agreed that they should remain in their own tribes for now. They are free to see each other and strengthen their bond of course.”

Sergio raised his eyebrows. “And if there is a battle between your tribes? Or do you just expect them to stay back and watch while their friends are slaughtering each other?”

“I don’t think there will be a battle anytime soon,” Robert responded and he felt the familiar fear rising in his heart at the mere thought of his deal with Marco.

Kuba frowned. “How can you be so sure?”

Glad to have a reason to get away from Sergio’s inquiring gaze, Robert turned towards Kuba with a little smile. “Ah, I can’t give you all the news, can I? Marco needs to have some surprises as well.”

Kuba returned the smirk but he still looked slightly worried. Robert left the circle together with Joshua and Julian, nodding towards Kuba to let him take over. The older Alpha’s report was a short one, only containing the difficulties they were having with the growing stream of water. He didn’t mention anything of meeting Sergio which was suspicious but Robert was sure that he had his reasons. Maybe it had even been an accidental meeting during respective border patrols.

Sergio had nothing to report at all besides the few small battles he had had with the Golden Tribe a month ago. As soon as he had returned to his people, all attention rested on Marco to finally explain what Robert had left hanging.

The Golden Alpha walked into the middle, his face lighting up in a smile as he regarded the new couple sitting surrounded by his own tribe members. “As Robert already said, our tribe has reason to celebrate. While the news of this mating bond has come as a shock for some of us, we are now unanimously happy for Julian that he has found such a beautiful mate. They will eventually have to make their decision to whose tribe they will belong but it doesn’t have to be right away. Joshua is welcome to visit his mate any time he wants.” Marco’s smile was now directed at Joshua but the Omega’s eyes remained narrowed. Clearly he was still resenting Marco for the way the Alpha had used him to separate Robert and Thomas. Marco didn’t show if he was bothered by the hostile expression. “And I agree with the Red Alpha that we won’t have to fear a battle between our clans anytime soon. Quite the contrary there might even be a time of peace ahead for us.”

Sergio tensed visibly while Kuba’s frown deepened. His eyes were wandering up and down Marco’s clothing as he though was searching for a hidden meaning other than the one it usually implied.

Marco turned to Robert, the friendly smile still present but his eyes were sparkling with victory. “Robert, will you please join me for a moment?”

Robert got back onto his feet, aware of dozens of eyes watching him as he walked towards Marco. The Alpha extended his hand invitingly and Robert eyed it for a moment before taking it. His other hand twitched instinctively, a part of him wanting Thomas to come over and rip him out of Marco’s grasp however foolish the thought was.

Marco’s hand was surprisingly warm considering his light clothing, the grip iron as though he could sense Robert’s reluctance. His voice gave nothing away, only the slightest hint of possessiveness creeping in. “Robert and I are engaged.”

Deadly silence followed his announcement, only the Red and Golden Warriors looking disapproving and unhappy rather than shell-shocked.

Once again Sergio was the first to recover. “You can’t be engaged. There never was a ceremony.”

“Oh, there was,” Marco argued with a false smile directed at the White Alpha. “During a full moon two weeks ago, the guardians and healers of our tribes were witnesses to the promise we made each other.”

Sergio was clearly livid. “This isn’t valid! Engagements involving tribe leaders are meant to be made during the grand gatherings!”

“Says who?” Marco countered instantly.

Robert frowned as he realized that it would come to a fight between the two Alphas. He met Kuba’s eyes, finding the latter looking at him with a worried expression. Contrary to Sergio he seemed to have already thought of the implications such a commitment would have for Robert on a physical level.

Slowly Kuba reached out for Sergio’s arm, the light touch cutting off the younger one’s protest and enabling Kuba to speak. “Since Marco was the one calling you here, I assume he would take up the more dominant role?”

That was one way to put it. But Robert was not sure whether he should admit the truth; what exactly Marco had asked of him. Sergio might not care much about it but given their long friendship Kuba would probably object. However Marco surprised him by replying, “I intend to be his Alpha, yes.” His choice of words already made Kuba frown, prompting the younger one to add. “And Robert will be my Omega.”

Kuba’s eyes snapped back to Robert, disbelief written all over his face. “And you agreed to this?!” His tone was practically begging Robert for a good reason why he would ever consider such an agreement.

For the first time since they had arrived Marco stiffened anxiously. If Robert told the other two chiefs of the reason for their engagement – the ultimatum Marco had given him in exchange for Joshua’s freedom – they might declare that the engagement was not valid. Robert forced himself to relax, a small smile playing on his lips as he raised Marco’s hand which he was still holding, towards his lips, placing a suggestive kiss on the younger one’ knuckles. “If it means that our relationship will work, then I will gladly make that sacrifice.”

He could feel a pang of hurt through his bond with Thomas but he didn’t dare to avert his gaze in this crucial moment. He was aware that Thomas wouldn’t fall for this lie, he knew better. Instead Robert looked over to Marco, finding him staring back at him with a brief flicker of astonishment.

Kuba was not so easily fooled though. “What about Thomas? The last time we spoke you wanted to propose to him, not Marco.”

Robert had been prepared for that question. “Of course I had to tell you that. You would have tried to stop me if I had told you for who the surprise actually was.” Robert swallowed, forcing himself to continue even though the lie was cutting Thomas deep. “No real Alpha would ever propose to an Omega, I can’t believe you would seriously think I would ever do this for a less dominant man, Kuba. I proposed to Marco of course.”

Kuba looked deeply hurt – it was hard to tell if it was because of Robert ‘lying’ to him or just being disappointed that he could have been so wrong about the younger one.

But before he could respond, Sergio laughed out loud, his dark eyes glinting mockingly. “I never thought I would live to see the day when someone would subdue you of all people, Robert. But that you even wish to submit to another Alpha? This I never expected. You know what this will mean for your tribe, you can’t be their chief if you are an Omega.”

Shocked gasps were audible among the crowd for Sergio’s bold remark but Robert stayed still though his fury at the other man was growing by the minute. “Of course I’m aware of that. Which is why I chose Mats to be my successor.”

Sergio was frozen in place before eventually shaking his head. “You are serious about this.”

Next to him Kuba eyed Marco suspiciously. “How could you agree to this? Let’s assume for one moment that I believe you and that you two are truly in love. How could you consent to such an arrangement, knowing Robert will have to twist his nature for you?”

Before Marco was able to respond, Robert tightened his hold around his hand to keep him from answering and respond himself. “It was my own choice to become his Omega.” Technically that wasn’t even a lie. He was aware that he could have simply refused. “I’m sure that we can make it work. And though I’m really grateful for your concern about me, I need to remind you that this is my own business.” He hoped Kuba would see his pleading expression and just let it go because Robert was not sure for how much longer he could keep on lying. Thomas’ various emotions were flooding through their bond and Robert didn’t want to imagine the effect it would have on him if they had shared a real mating bond.

To his surprise Sergio stepped closer and patted Kuba on the back, an uncharacteristic joyful smile on his face. “Well, Robert, then we should start with Mats’ renomination ceremony, shouldn’t we?”

Surprised by the usually so stubborn Alpha’s relenting Robert dared to glance at Marco questioningly. But the latter seemed to be just as surprised as he was.  Slowly he turned towards the corner where the Red Tribe was sitting and called for his successor. “Mats, it is time now.”

The Alpha rose from the ground with the two other guardians Niklas and Manuel as well as Javi whom Mats had chosen to take up the role as the third guardian now that he was no longer able to do it himself. Usually the healer of a tribe would appoint the new chief but since Robert was still alive and stepping down willingly, it was upon him as the highest ranking person to bestow Mats with the power to be the next chief.

“Tonight the Red Tribe will see the rise of a new sun. A new chief will lead his people to glory, war and peace alike. Guardians, will you promise to save Mats’ life with your own?”

All three of them bowed down immediately. Javi was fisting his hands to keep his excitement inside and Robert could relate to it. He had once been a guardian as well and it was a great honour for any warrior, no matter how unfortunate the reason for it was. Manuel and Niklas looked grim, having accepted Robert’s decision by now but that didn’t mean they had made their peace with it.

Accepting their silent confirmation Robert turned around and reached for Mats’ shoulders. It felt strange and unreal to do this now, a gesture usually done by old or injured leaders to pass the baton to a younger or more skilled warrior. Mats lowered his head slightly and Robert placed a kiss to his forehead, his lips lingering when he whispered against the skin. “May the Alpha voice pass on from me to you. Use it with caution because its abuse will weaken your people’s trust in you.”

Mats shuddered and Robert could feel it too, a slight tingle in his lips where they were touching as the Alpha voice went on to the next in line. Robert pulled back, feeling weaker now that he had lost this special gift. He stepped back to Marco’s side, feeling the Alpha’s curious gaze on him.

Mats slowly raised his head again, looking disorientated. Kuba offered the ceremonial sword to him and Mats took it with a firm expression, hesitating for only the tiniest second before he pressed the blade into his palm. Crimson blood dropped from his hand and he wordlessly handed the sword back to Kuba before dipping one finger from his uninjured hand into the blood and raising it towards Manuel’s forehead.

The sign of their tribe, a tree split in two by a spear looked intimidating painted in red onto Manuel’s skin. Mats did the same to Niklas and then Javi, all three guardians rising together with blood trickling down their brows. Now it was upon Mats to drop down onto his knees, waiting for the three other chiefs to accept him as their equal.

Sergio was the first to step forward and place his hand onto Mats’ head. “A brother in war.”

Kuba laid his hand above Sergio’s. “A brother in peace.”

Marco covered their joined hands with his own for the final words. “A brother in death.”

Mats’ eyes flashed red for a moment and he trembled under the onslaught of sensations as the bond between the three chiefs engulfed him to take him in. Robert let out a strangled sound when something tore at his heart, his power being ripped away from him. He could feel a soothing wave coming from Thomas instead and when he dared to look over, he could see his Omega watching him attentively for any sign of weakness.

After a few seconds Marco, Kuba and Sergio stepped back and Mats rose from the ground, his bright red eyes slowly dimming to their usual colour.

This time it was Marco who spoke first, addressing the newest chief with a challenging grin. “If you want to, you could hold the purity ritual for your first act as chief.”

Mats’ eyes hardened but he did not protest, taking the sword from Kuba and walking with him and Sergio to the edge of the circle. “Alpha,” he said towards Marco, his eyes dropping to the ground in something akin to shame when he added into Robert’s direction, “Omega.” Robert kept his reaction inside, knowing that Mats had to stick with tradition and address him this way considering Alpha chiefs always mated with fertile Omegas. “Please take your positions in the circle, then you are to pick one healer and one chief. May the Gods be witnesses to their truthful judgement.”

Marco obeyed instantly while Robert lingered, catching Thomas’ gaze. The Omega’s face appeared stoic for anyone who didn’t know him well but his eyes were betraying his agony. Slowly Robert walked into the opposite direction of the circle to take his position on the stone plate with the engravings of an Omega. It all felt like a twisted joke of fate to him, meant to demean and mock him. Maybe Marco had been right when he had foretold that one day the Gods would punish Robert for his lack of respect for the old traditions.

Mats turned towards him, his gaze settling on Robert’s chest as he forced himself to continue. “As the submissive part of your relationship, you are permitted to make the first choice.”

Robert had known all along whom he would choose. The only person who could and would oppose a union between the Red and the Golden Tribe, the only person whose plans depended on them all staying separately.  
“I choose Sergio.”

The White Alpha looked at him bewildered and the others seemed just as confused by his choice as he was. Marco’s eyes were narrowed but he couldn’t really protest without interrupting the ritual. His eyes scanned the crowd briefly before he smiled all of a sudden. “Then my choice will be Thomas.”

Robert’s heart stopped beating. Never in a million years had he expected that Marco would choose anyone else than Nuri as the healer. Gods, how was he supposed to keep calm when Thomas touched him intimately during the purity ritual?

Thomas’ face was ashen and he had frozen up, sitting motionless between Thiago and Arjen. His eyes darted panicked to Robert but the Alpha had no idea what to say either. At the other side Marco’s smile widened. “Don’t be shy, Thomas. I’m sure Robert would appreciate your… input.”

It was a test, an obvious test if Robert was capable of keeping his promise to stay faithful to him. Like in trance Thomas rose from his position and approached the circle, coming to stand beside Sergio with a helpless expression.

Mats’ voice gave nothing away when he spoke up. “Alpha, Omega, please undress.”

Marco pulled the thin tunic over his head without hesitation and Robert followed him, reaching down to grip the seam around his ankles and bare himself. When he had disposed the fabric, he saw Marco naked for the very first time.

The Alpha had an attractive body with wiry muscles, a slim waist and long legs. Various tattoos with tribe symbols were covering his left arm, the lines more subtle and elegant than the ones covering Sergio’s body.

Marco’s eyes were taking in Robert’s body as well and though he tried to keep his emotions hidden, the hungry look in his eyes indicated that he rather liked what he was seeing. Robert knew that he had a fit body and Omegas appreciated him for his strength but he had a hard time believing that an Alpha like Marco - an Alpha who preferred Omegas like any other dominant man - would find anything about Robert arousing.

But Robert’s attention was drawn back to Mats who nodded invitingly at Thomas. “Healer, please begin with the ritual.”

Thomas was walking towards Robert slowly, the same fear in his eyes that the Alpha felt himself. But despite the situation something in Robert’s heart tugged at his Omega coming to stand right in front of him, his fingers resting lightly on Robert’s chest. He raised his head to look at Robert again and swallowed hard, memories of what had transpired between them the previous day rising in their minds and adding to their anxiousness. Robert tore his gaze away, finding Marco watching them with narrowed eyes. Robert held his breath to avoid getting distracted by Thomas’ familiar sweet scent that reminded him of comfort and home. “I’m okay, Thomas,” he whispered quietly. “Just do it.”

The Omega sent a wave of sympathy through their bond before he dropped one hand towards Robert’s cock. The Alpha’s reaction was instant, his body recognizing the touch of his true mate. It took Thomas only a couple of soft strokes to get Robert hard and the Alpha had to grind his teeth together to keep his sounds of pleasure inside. Thomas’ eyes darkened with possessiveness and for a moment Robert feared that his Omega wouldn’t stop and try to get him off in front of the four tribes just to show his power and claim on Robert. But then Thomas let go of his cock and leaned forward until his hair was tickling the Alpha’s earlobe, his hand moving to the small of the latter’s back. Robert tensed up at the unfamiliar sensation of a finger circling his hole, his Alpha instincts revolting at the touch. Only the knowledge that it was his true mate kept Robert from hissing warningly.

But Thomas seemed to sense his discomfort because he only pushed his index finger into him one time, inhaling his scent again before letting go of him and taking a step back. “This Alpha is pure.”

Robert instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing. Mats and Kuba tensed up immediately while Sergio raised an eyebrow towards Marco. The Golden Alpha’s lips curled, eyes trained on Robert as he told the Omega, “You might want to rephrase that, healer.”

Thomas frowned in confusion, his eyes darting back to Robert. The Alpha had to take a moment to make sure he wouldn’t growl at Marco, everything inside of him fighting to keep his next words inside. “I am the Omega, remember?”

Thomas froze and to everyone’s surprise he dared to growl at Marco. Robert’s hand shot forward to grab his wrist and he shook his head. As much as he appreciated Thomas defending his honour, it would only make things worse. “Say it. Please.”

Thomas winced and he dropped his eyes in shame when he spoke up. “This Omega is pure.” Robert kept still though he felt like being whiplashed. It was one thing having Marco who had already hated him for years refer to him as an Omega. But to hear Thomas taking away everything that defined Robert hurt like daggers piercing him.

He forced himself to return his attention to the scene in front of him where Sergio had stepped closer to the younger Alpha, reaching for Marco’s cock without hesitation. Marco flinched violently at being touched like this by another Alpha and he was looking at Sergio with an angry expression. Robert could relate to his repulsion, he himself had been the one touching Sergio the last time and it had been an uncomfortable experience for both of them. It seemed to take forever until Marco was finally showing signs of arousal - every stroke of Sergio’s hand was met with an annoyed snarl by the Golden Alpha. Eventually Sergio let him go and moved his hand to Marco’s backside. This time it elicited an actual growl and Marco shoved the other man’s arm away harshly.

Sergio didn’t seem fazed by it, displaying an unusual amount of patience ever since the purity ritual had started. Even his voice was bordering on friendly. “If you don’t have anything to hide, just relax and think of your betrothed. Or do you intend to snarl at him too?”

Marco snapped his mouth shut and stayed stock still when Sergio’s hand returned. At least the White Alpha made it quick and pulled back after just a few seconds. “This Alpha is pure as well.”

Mats nodded his agreement, the anxiousness in his eyes growing. “Judges, please switch positions to confirm the determinations.”

Sergio and Thomas walked towards the middle of the circle, stopping in front of each other to bow their heads in respect once. Robert’s eyes stayed glued to Thomas even when Sergio was standing in front of him. He couldn’t see Thomas’ face but he could feel the Omega’s resentment through their bond. What he could see though was the challenge in Marco’s eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment, two rivals trying to win the upper hand. Then Thomas reached down to enclose Marco’s cock with his fingers and give it a firm stroke. Marco let out a soft moan and judging by his wide eyes he was just as surprised by his own reaction as everyone else. Robert was seething with fury that his true mate was touching another Alpha.

At the other side of the circle Thomas flinched, though it was hard to tell whether he was shocked by Marco’s reaction or sensing Robert’s jealousy. He began to stroke Marco rhythmically, trying to get this done with as soon as possible. Robert couldn’t keep a dark growl inside but it was drowned out by Marco’s whine as the Alpha’s hips jerked under the touch. He was rock-hard already, his eyes pressed tightly together to keep as quiet as possible. Part of Robert felt shell-shocked at what Thomas was doing, surely he must be able to smell Marco’s arousal already, so why was he not…?

Before Robert could finish the thought, Thomas’ free hand wandered to Marco’s cheeks almost unnoticed by the blond Alpha. And Robert realized with sudden clarity what Thomas was doing. He was using Marco’s desire to distract him from the for an Alpha uncomfortable penetration. The intention was so honestly considerate that Robert couldn’t even be mad any longer and he watched in stunned silence as Thomas slipped one finger into Marco’s hole.

The Alpha gasped, his eyes flying open at the unexpected intrusion but before he could feel truly uncomfortable, Thomas had already pulled back and let him go. “I can confirm the White Alpha’s observation.”

Mats took a moment to recover from what had just happened and he hurried to nod, his head turning towards Sergio. Robert’s eyes stayed on Thomas, waiting patiently for his beautiful Omega to finally meet his gaze. There was a look of guilt in his eyes as he must know how Robert would react to seeing him touching another man. But Robert just gave him the smallest of smiles to show him that he wasn’t angry.

Thomas flinched in surprise when Marco gently touched his elbow. The Alpha didn’t say anything but the little nod of his head still conveyed his gratitude. Thomas’ eyes hardened and he shrugged Marco’s hand off.

Robert was about to grin at the display of defiance but suddenly a hand was grabbing him by the throat and forcing him to acknowledge the man in front of him.  
“Look at me, Omega!” Sergio’s words were a low hiss, the amused undertone drawing Robert’s attention instantly. The White Alpha’s eyes were raking up and down his body before they eventually met Robert’s again. “I never took Marco for someone who liked his playthings feisty. Nor did I ever take you for someone who wanted to get fucked hard and rough.” Robert flinched instinctively but he didn’t drop his gaze. He wouldn’t let Sergio win this fight. The older Alpha’s grip softened slightly and his free hand was brushing over Robert’s lower abdomen like a promise. “I almost envy Marco for getting you as his Omega. I would have loved to break you myself.”

Robert’s insides clenched and when his eyes darted to the others, he could see that Mats and Kuba were eying their quiet conversation with mistrust, ready to intervene at any moment. Thomas couldn’t have heard what Sergio was whispering but he must have understood enough through his bond with Robert because he was glaring daggers into the White Alpha’s back. Marco had stiffened as well, narrowed eyes watching the exchange.

Robert met Sergio’s gaze again. “My submission is not some prize that you can win.”

Sergio’s lips curled into a malicious grin. “I’m not talking about your submission, Robert. I am talking about your pain. I would have loved to see to it myself. But considering his hatred I am confident that Marco will make it painful for you.”

Robert paled, his thoughts inevitably jumping to what would happen later tonight. He had tried his hardest to shove it away because he needed to appear strong in front of the other tribes and most importantly in front of Thomas. He didn’t want his beloved Omega to see him weak and scared.

Kuba cleared his throat. “Sergio, whatever you and Robert are discussing, I’m sure it can wait until the ceremony is over.”

Sergio didn’t protest, his grip around Robert’s throat tightening once again. Robert gasped at the feeling, everything in him wanting to break free from the intimidating Alpha. He couldn’t contain a hiss though when Sergio’s calloused fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock. Sergio was quiet but he seemed to enjoy the moment more than he should, stroking Robert’s manhood roughly. It felt so unlike Thomas, his actions hard and painful where the Omega had been slow and gentle. It wasn’t arousing more than it was infuriating to have another man touch him so intimately without the chance to fight him off and it seemed to take ages until Robert’s body showed the desired reaction. When Sergio finally let go of his cock, Robert felt deeply disturbed, his body aching for Thomas’ touch to erase the memory. He was so relieved to have the Alpha not touching his manhood any longer that he had almost forgotten that they weren’t done yet. Robert let out a growl when Sergio’s hands were suddenly cupping his backside and pulling his cheeks apart.

Robert barely managed to keep still, his hands already trembling with the overwhelming desire to hit Sergio square in the face. This was nothing but power play and the White Alpha was taking advantage of the opportunity to humiliate Robert without having to fear any consequences. The next moment two fingers were roughly shoved into him and Robert let out a pained whine.

Instantly warning growls came to his ear and when he raised his head, he could see Thomas and Marco baring their teeth at the White Alpha. Thomas’ eyes were promising bloody murder while Marco’s voice had dropped in anger. “Get you dirty hands off my betrothed, Sergio!”

Sergio seemed rather amused by the reaction. “You’re not one to share, hm?” When he only received another growl in response he rolled his eyes. “You are no fun, Marco.”

Finally he let go of Robert and took a step back. “I confirm that this Omega is pure.”

A collective sigh of relief went through the crowd while Robert’s heart sank. He had hoped so badly that Sergio would be against this union but it was clear now that the White Alpha was convinced it would benefit his cause. Because if he was right and Marco would break Robert, then the Red Tribe would almost certainly go at war to avenge him.

Sergio returned to his place beside Kuba while Thomas remained in the circle for another moment, walking over to take Robert’s hands into his own. “Are you okay?”

Robert nodded stiffly, his Alpha instincts still going haywire after Sergio’s lack of respect towards him. “I will be fine.” Thomas squeezed his hands before reluctantly leaving the circle and suddenly Robert was alone with the Golden Alpha. Marco wasn’t looking at him but scowling at Sergio and yet his hand was brushing Robert’s arm deliberately, an act of possessiveness. Robert could barely refrain from batting it away; he was sick of being treated like an object of desire by two Alphas he detested when he already had a true mate. The thought was dangerous, especially now that all hope of ever being with Thomas was shattered.

Mats stepped towards them, reaching for their hands. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles into Robert’s wrist but he didn’t let it show. “Entwine your hands.”

They obeyed and Mats laid his own above theirs. “The Gods have been witnesses that you both are pure and a good fit for each other. May your relationship flourish with growing love and bless you with…” He broke off, looking apologetically at Robert before finishing the traditional verse. “… healthy children.”

Robert winced at the reminder. Ever since he had been seventeen and known that Thomas was the one, he had been sure they would raise their children together. And now he not only had to marry Marco of all people, no, he would also never feel the joy of becoming a father.

“The marriage will be valid once the mating bond has been completed,” Mats went on. “The Omega may begin.”

Robert swallowed as he turned towards Marco. This was it, the point of no return. Once the mating bond was in place, there was no way to undo it. It could be damaged and twisted, it could be broken beyond repair but it would never fade away completely.

Marco’s lips curled into a small, victorious smile and without a word he tilted his head back as far as he could, offering his unmarred throat to his betrothed. The pose of a dominant Alpha giving a more submissive person the permission to mark him. Robert wrapped one arm around Marco’s waist while burying the other hand in the red-golden strands of hair. They were much softer than he had expected. Dismissing the thought he leaned forward, his lips hovering over the skin. Marco’s heavy, dominant scent enclosed him and Robert wanted nothing more than to challenge him to a fight now. But he was a man of his word and part of him understood the desperation behind Marco’s act. Without this bond, the Golden Tribe might stand alone and face their inevitable destruction.

He opened his mouth over Marco’s pulse point, his tongue lapping instinctively over the place underneath which the Alpha’s blood was bumping.

_Please forgive me, Thomas._

It was his last thought before he bit down hard and sucked. Marco jerked under the pain but he didn’t try to get away, only a soft gasp escaping him. Thin threads were building between their hearts and Robert almost coughed out the blood in his mouth when he felt his bond with Thomas quivering in response. But he needed to finish this. Not only for Joshua or their tribes or just because of his honour. No, because he needed to let Thomas go, so that his beautiful true mate would be happy. Without him.

Robert broke away with a whimper, for the first time seeing the dark, crescent-shaped mark he had left on Marco’s throat. The younger Alpha was half-hard and his pupils blown wide. Robert found himself wondering if he would react the same way.

Mats’ eyes dropped to the bite with regret as though he had been hoping for some kind of miracle just like Robert had. “Alpha, you may now claim your Omega as well.”

Marco turned towards Robert expectantly and the latter realized this was the first test. Because his position would show his submissive nature for everyone to see. Somehow Robert managed to drop down onto his knees. He stayed still, his Alpha nature revolting again when Marco walked behind him and placed his hands onto Robert’s shoulders. “Further, Omega. I’m sure you know how it is done.”

Robert bit his lip to keep himself from snarling in response. Of course, he had imagined claiming Thomas this way a thousand times. With great effort he managed to lean forward until he was on all fours, presenting himself to Marco. The Alpha was not allowed to take the ‘Omega’ in public but the act of claiming was just as intimate. Robert tensed up even further when Marco’s front was suddenly draped over his back, his hard cock pressing insistently against Robert’s cleft. Hot breath was tickling the dark-haired’s neck but he forced himself to look ahead and take it. It was just a bite after all.

“You’re mine,” Marco whispered into his earlobe, his voice laced with possessiveness. “Mine alone.”

Then his jaws were closing around the side of Robert’s throat and breaking the skin. Robert gasped in shock at the spark of pleasure and pain cutting through him like lightning, his bond with the Golden Alpha snapping into place and sending joy and desire through his body. But it was overshadowed by the searing pain of another, weaker bond that had never been completed, tearing in two. Robert screamed in agony as he felt his connection to Thomas vanishing, the knowledge of having lost his true mate clouding his mind.

Grief and possessiveness alike filled him, the need to grab the Omega whose eyes he could feel on him almost too strong to resist. Robert managed to reign in it, focusing on the grief but he still felt too hot and restless, his limbs shaking. He didn’t realize what was happening to him until he looked up into several shocked faces. He didn’t understand until he was struck with the urge to shake Marco off and show him who was the more dominant Alpha of them. Only at this did Robert finally realize that his already hard task of ‘spreading his legs for the other Alpha and take it’ had now become an almost impossible one.

Because he was having a rut.

 


End file.
